1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a word input method, and more particularly to a word input method which is for use in a terminal such as a cellular phone, a touch phone, a smart phone, a PDA, an UMPC, a touch screen notebook, a PC and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to a development of information and communication technology up to recently, mobile terminals have been widely supplied due to their improved portability and convenience.
Hereinafter, a prior method of inputting words will be described referring to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a drawing showing keypads of the mobile terminal.
As shown in FIG. 1, when the user wants to input an English word, e.g., “telecommunication”, he must input “t” by pressing a number key 8 once, “e” by pressing a number key 3 twice, “l” by pressing a number key 5 three times, “e” by pressing the number key 3 twice, “c” by pressing a number key 2 three times, “o” by pressing a number key 6 three times, “m” by pressing the number key 6 once, “m” by pressing the number key 6 once, “u” by pressing a number key 8 twice, “n” by pressing the number key 6 twice, “i” by pressing a number key 4 three times, “c” by pressing a number key 2 three times, “a” by pressing the number key 2 once, “t” by pressing the number key 8 once, “i” by pressing a number key 4 three times, “o” by pressing the number key 6 three times, and “n” by pressing the number key 6 twice.
In other words, the user needs to press several keys thirty six times when he wants to input the English word “telecommunication”.
As such, the prior method of inputting words has problems in that it takes much time to input the words and it is easy to press wrong keys because the keys must be pressed a larger number of times to input the words.